


Finn's training

by Ryanzurafa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanzurafa/pseuds/Ryanzurafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn before (the force awakens) and his training that took place on Starkiller base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's training

FN-2187 sits on a carrier ship that brings him towards another “home” that will continue his training so that he may finally serve under the first order. He has meant to for the last 20 years, since he was abducted at the submissive age of 3. He now sits with other stormtroopers who he has no idea of who they are or anything about them. He sits there whispering to himself “7,305… 7,305.. 7,305.” he marks the amount of days because it has been the only thing he could hold onto since his abduction, he’s done this so much it has become second nature to him. sometimes he forgets why he does this, but he always ends up remembering. The sudden small rumbling of the ship and the landing light appear to show that they have finally reached their intended destination, StarKiller Command Base. here they will finish their training and be pushed straight into the battlefront. when walking off the ship FN-2187 took in his surroundings already feeling the freezing 45 degree weather. the leader directing everyone where they were heading exclaimed to all of the men shivering that “this planet is in its summer season and that StormTroopers need to be able to endure it or they will be no use to The First Order.” from there they walked to the base and then started assigning rooms, when FN-2187 was finally named he was put in an old room with StormTroopers that must already know each other. FN-2187 was left in front of his door alone while the other stormtroopers were assigned their rooms. He was nervous about his new roommates and how they might treat him because he was new, he walked in and heard soft mumbling go dead silent as two men sat up more on their beds while looking somewhat annoyed that they were interrupted. “so you’re the guy replacing M9-D728.” the man on the right said in a calm voice. “replacing?” said FN-2187 in a curious tone, “yea, the other guy started saying things he shouldn't have and he was sent back to re-conditioning” he replied and with that said FN-2187 slightly tensed up, knowing that was his biggest fear he must be on top of his game here at all times. Feeling exhausted from the long trip he went to bed early that night whispering to himself “7,305… 7,305.. 7,305.”  
The next morning the room lit up at 8 am precisely and the intercom started what sounded like a pre-recorded message “Today we will be having squad 7653,3982 and 9021 in the training room for target practice. we need to start having a better average for that also all new recruits will be need to be present and seated in the viewing room for basic conditioning.” FN-2187 sits up in his bed whispering to himself “7,306… 7,306.. 7,306.” he then got up and put on his clothes which was just black everything. he then walked out of his room and followed the rest of the new recruits straight to the viewing room where he has to watch the same video he's watched since he was 3 years old. The same old video that rambles on how they are there to “Serve The First Empire, and that they are a necessity that has not gone unnoticed” something that they were all expected to believe and if not they were wrong and needed re-conditioning. FN-2187 calls this the time he is awake. When you are not with The First Order, you are awake and it is crucial you know what to do because most troopers have a freakout and are sent to re-conditioning. FN-2187 has been awake for some time now but through the regular process that the StormTrooper must go through on daily basis like medication and different small techniques that are implanted in their lifestyle he knows he won't stay awake for long and each time he goes back it becomes harder to wake up. for now though he just has to sit and watch a boring video to ensure the “strength of The First Order is safe in their hands.” when that finally ended he was ordered straight back to his room to await further orders. when he walked through the door he heard whispers that dimmed down when they saw him.FN-2187 felt the tension in the air but he felt he needed to break the ice so he started with polite conversation and with a nice grin he said “What were you guys talking about?” the man on the right made an annoyed face stood up and in low tone asked “why? what did you here?” he sounded serious. “uhh.. nothing.” FN-2187 replied. then the man on the left said with a calm sympathetic tone “come on just tell him, i’m sure he’ll be ok with it.” the man on the right looked away thinking about it and made a angry face then pointed at FN-2187 and said “Fine, but if you say anything about this outside this room to anyone then i will destroy you.  
FN-2187 feeling a little nervous nodded his head in agreement. the man on the right sat back down on his bed and looked like he calm down and so did FN-2187 the man on the right looked at FN-2187 and calmly said “We have this game where we don't call each other by our handle, we call each other by real names that we gave each other.” at that moment FN-2187 broke out a big smile without noticing it and the man on the left noticed his excitement and laughed. FN-2187 asked with joyful curiosity “well… what are your names?” the man on the right replied “i’m Trey.”  
and the the guy on the left continued “And i'm Fred.” then FN-2187 re-greeted them with happy a charisma “hello Trey and Fred, i’m…” FN-2187 trailed off and started to loose his charisma. Trey picked up on his mood change so he chimed in “hey don't worry buddy, we will figure you out a name right now.” then FN-2187 lit back up waiting for what he now considers new friends to make his name. He felt happy that for the first time he made friends.trey started back up “i got it. your new name will be” and right before he could finish the intercom went off “FN-2187 will need to report to the training room. I repeat,FN-2187 report to the training room.” then FN-2187 looked stunned at them as if he didn't know what to do first. Fred spoke up “don’t worry we’re not on call today, we’ll be here when you get back.” FN-2187 nodded and hurried towards the training room. FN-2187 reached the training room where he saw other stormtroopers in two lines so he lined up with them. They waited for their instructions for fifteen minutes but no instructions came from anyone. FN-2187 wanted to leave but he couldn't, if he did and someone reported him he would be sent back to re-conditioning and that thought had kept him standing there for the rest of the hour and when it had finally passed an hour the doors opened and a metallic stormtrooper walked to the front of the lines she spoke up “hello, my name is phasma and you all passed your first test.” and this is why FN-2187 felt relief that he didn't give into his impulses and left. she started up again “you will all be tested more on your loyalty for The First Empire while finishing your training, so be ready. Now I want you all to start up on target practice for the next 3 hours until you all can hit targets perfectly. we have orders that that the men out on the battlefront’s aim are in question, so that is where we will start off. when all the men started walking towards the shooting range FN-2187 walked up to phasma “ma’am I was wondering when we'll be learning more than shooting? ...like piloting.” phasma stopped and stood there for a second before turning around and in a annoyed tone she spoke “oh… do you want to do more more?” FN-2187 nodded in agreement. she started up again “you’re too good for a shooter?” in defence FN-2187 replied “no ma'am, i was just” but Phasma wouldn't let him finish “...just thinking you were better than the rest of your troop. well here if you want to do more than I’ll give you a job here.” she pulls out a small box that she presses and a holographic page of names came up and she found his name and assigned him his job. “there, i hope you enjoy sanitation. maybe it will humble you, now get back to work.” she then walked off.


End file.
